


Morgan’s Secret

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable, Breznick, CLAIRGAN, Cute, F/F, I SHIPPED DEM FIRST I NAME DEM, I SHIPPED THEM AS SOON AS MORGAN CAME ON, Idiosyncrasies, NOT BREZNICK, Razor Reznick, Stimming, THE SHIP NAME IS, by the way, secretly autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Morgan’s different.A little different then most.And someone causes itAnd someone finds outThis is what happens after it





	Morgan’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic I say the people think being autistic is not “normal” I just want people to know I don’t think this
> 
> Being autistic is normal
> 
> Just our type of normal
> 
> U don’t have to change 
> 
> Because being autistic is us and we rock

Morgans secret

He was autistic? Morgans mind was spinning, she couldn’t believe they let someone as autistic as him become a surgeon at this hospital.

He was in charge of people's lives! And Morgan knew how bad it could be.

She was glad her parents noticed it early on and gave her the best treatment available. And now she could say on document that she was totally mentally normal. 

She just couldn’t help but scoff at Saun’s careless attitude. How he acted, the way he spoke, he is nothing like me Morgan repeated to herself with pride. I am normal, he is not. 

Still,   
there was times, (and very rare times indeed) when Morgan had an uncontrollable urge to fidget, to rock on her heels, to not stare into someone's face/eyes, to flap a hand when she exited every once and awhile. 

But she controlled it. If not she did it far away from everyone where no one could see and no one would be suspicious. 

It was at these times where Morgan could truly fidget if she wanted, but also feel very nervous, for these were things saun did every day, and Morgan wanted to be nothing like saun. “I am nothing like him.” she said not with pride, but with reassurance. 

Than there were things, things that made Morgan want to fidget and look away more than ever. And it wasn’t extreme medical emergencies. 

The thing was a someone,

and that someone was Claire.

It probably had to do with the fact that they were competing against each other constantly. Usually Morgan would win, but looking her chocolate skinned inferior in the eyes while doing it was the hardest thing in the world.

Sometimes, it was completely normal, but mostly it was like looking directly into the sun. And she had almost slipped quite a couple times, and when it was really bad had even rocked on her heels. Thank god Claire hadn’t noticed. If even one person figured morgan out she would be ruined. 

She didn’t quite understand how people felt. Thats why people thought of her as cold and overbearing. Though she knew enough. Unlike saun she could understand other people and have actual feelings. She could feel empathy and love.   
Rare as it was. She was pretty sure when she had dealt with jas the violin player it was the most empathy she had felt in year's. 

But she was worried   
for she didn’t know how long she could hang out if claire was near her. 

It had been a long 36 hour shift and a surgery had taken an extra 2 hours. Everyone was tired and barely standing. 

“Well its been a long night, go get some sleep everybody.” Melendez said dismissing everyone. He teetered out of the room tired and dizzy. 

Now it was only Morgan and Claire. Morgan could barely process this. She was just so tired. She rocked on her heels not thinking about how claire could be watching her right now. Claire was busy Morgan hummed. She could rock if she wanted too. But Claire did see, in fact she was watching Morgan right this moment. She saw the rocking of heels, but just said it was because the lack of sleep, that she was so tired she could barely stand. Claire herself was tired, but not as much. She had slept before the shift had started and had gotten a good three hour sleep break when Morgan and Neil had taken a two person job. She had also inhaled multiple cups of coffee, she had prepared for the 36 hour shift. 

Morgan was tired. And maybe that was what caused her sudden heightened symptoms, for now everything that looked fine earlier was now a disarray, the books weren’t straight, the folders were unorganized, the chair wasn’t pushed in all the way. To morgan it was like a battlefield of wrong things. She rushed around determined to set it straight. Mumbling unintelligible words, she fixed everything and was only finding more and more incorrect things. The bags weren’t completely closed, the cabinets weren’t reorganized, the more she fixed the more problems kept coming up. And Morgan started going into a frenzy. The one thing she forgot was Claire was still in there. 

Claire was confused, first the rocking of the heels now this? Morgan was going fixing everything to a perfection which just could not be reached at this time and area without certain people. This was all going to be done with later, when everyone had actual energy.

“Dr. Resnick?” Claire said softly hoping to break her trance. It did not help though. Morgan just started to spiral. The more she fixed the more she found wrong and the more overwhelmed she became. 

“Morgan!” Claire said louder. This did nothing and Claire stood up, concerned for her frenemy. 

Morgans shoulder hit the cabinets and a bunch of things fell down. Morgan took one look and started to hyperventilate. 

“Morgan!” Claire shouted now getting up and walking over to morgan. She knew it could be taken badly but needed to snap morgan out of whatever was happening. She grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back from the pile of clutter. Morgan was actually fighting against Claire trying to get back to the dangerous fixing of everything. Claire struggled but managed to keep her back. Morgan struggled to breath but still fought nevertheless

“Its incorrect! Its incorrect!” she rasped. 

Claire finally got her to sit down. Morgan had tired herself out now down to very weak “incorrects”

“Morgan? Like what the heck? What just happened?” 

Morgan couldn’t bare to look Claire in the eyes. She rocked her heels, she bit her lip, she fidgeted her hands. Claire only looked at all of this and finally understood what was wrong.

“Your autistic..” she whispered. That snapped morgan out of her trance

“No! Im not like saun! Im not. I can't be.” she defended. 

Claire looked as if she would scream at Morgan. For all the dang hypocritical nonsense she’s yelled at saun for. She saw Morgan flinch, and Claire paused. She had seen this emotion before, on saun. She got morgans attention.

“Of course your not like saun. You could never be, your morgan resnick. And no one could be you either, because your special.”

Morgan frowned not liking the label.   
Claire tilted Morgans head towards hers leaned in and kissed her. Morgan was shocked but surprisingly liked. She finally realised why she could never look claire in the eye. She liked her.

Claire leaned back grinning. 

“ Special” she repeated.

Morgan now smiled at this.

They stood up and looked at the mess together. And as Claire intertwined her hand with morgans she knew two things. One, whenever she had a meltdown claire would be there for her,and two, she would never have to fidget in secret when she was around her. 

End.


End file.
